


Your Perfect Date

by Shatterpath



Series: The Twelve Months of Christmas [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: It's April 25th and Lena wants to take Alex out on a perfect date.Sequel to 'Kiss Cam'
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Twelve Months of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Your Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had written this month off, folks! I had nothing until a few days ago, and that didn't pan out in time to post and you'll get it later! But then, just tonight, the infamous April 25th Miss Congeniality post popped up on my Tumblr dash and the muses ran with it. https://shatterpath.tumblr.com/post/616405965989937152
> 
> I'm not even braining enough to reread this piece for errors. It is an hour before midnight and I am off to bed! :D

Despite the flush of interest and arousal, Alex and Lena were busy people. Still, they found time to communicate and begin get to know one another as more than casual acquaintances. 

The paps and gossip columnists were salivating to learn anything about her, hounding Lena about her 'new lady lover'. Lena would not let them make a production of it, scoffing at the snide insinuations and proclaiming publicly, "please. I've know I was bisexual since I was ten years old. Get over it."

Stymied by her lack of reaction, they took to harassing her for information for the ghost she was seen with, but no one seemed to be able to get a good look at. Lena just smiled enigmatically and dodged the questions, sticking to the theme of, "my paramour's story is her own to tell."

So, knowing she would have to deal with the spotlight in order to date Lena Luthor, Alex made a game of it. With great expertise and a few gadgets, she made it nearly impossible to track her or get a clear picture. Even combing the captured footage from the Angels game revealed little. It was a lucky coincidence, but Alex would take it. She tightened up her FBI cover and recruited a few more outside agents to help sell her story.

It would happen eventually and she would deal with it as it happened. In the meantime, she was amused to play cat and mouse with them.

Lena found herself enjoying the game and it felt like a series of dates as they snuck around to avoid prying eyes and spend time together. It did not hurt to have an eager kryptonian in their corner either.

The first one to figure it out was her loyal assistant, Jess. At first, she was just glad to have Kara back underfoot, not just because the renewed friendship cheered Lena, but also, the reporter brought coffee and snacks and the most amazing lunches when she swung through. And in this second phase of friendship, she often brought a friend. The redhead with the strut and a smile as sunny as the reporter, turned out to be her older sister, who pitched in with more cheerful greetings and delicious snacks.

Jess liked them both.

She also figured out pretty quickly that it was the redhead that put the edge of shy filthiness on the boss' face. Well, Jess had survived all of the Luthor drama thus far through discretion and loyalty. Still, she hoped she had earned the right to tease a bit, because just the next day as they had a mini-meeting, she found herself teasing.

"So, Agent Danvers?"

The look on Lena's face was priceless.

With the cat out of the bag, Lena was giddy to have someone to gossip with that wasn't a squicked-out little sister. The gossip session led them around to something that had been bugging Lena.

"I had such a great time with her, Jess, but now what do I do? She's not the champagne and caviar sort, though I'm certain she'd be wonderful with the jet set, but how do I beat out a fifty foot jumbo-tron and an audience of tens of thousands?"

Jess had to laugh in delight. It was rare to see Lena so flustered, and completely unique to see her so off her game for a positive reason. Good, she deserved it.

"It's not a contest," Jess teased and relished the childishly aggrieved sulk mixed with that tender vulnerability. 

"Oh, I know, but… Jess, I really like her. I want this to work, and she's already going to have to deal with so much being around me."

For all that Jess wanted to reassure Lena, what could she say? There was no exaggerating the woman being stalked by danger. All she could come up with was, "then it's a good thing she's a super cop then." Determined to cheer her boss up, Jess brightened and became playfully businesslike. "Now! You have the brains and resources to figure this out!"

The encouragement and validation was exactly what Lena needed, cheering her up and making her more determined than ever to help grow this sweet, tender thing she had so unexpectedly found with Alex.

Challenge accepted.

\----

Really, Alex was too busy with her job and attempting to keep her life in some manner of secrecy, but when Lena nervously asked for a weekend for them to have some real time together, what else could Alex do but find that time?

After all, with those sweet eyes and sweeter lips, how could Alex say no?

So she had begged, borrowed and stole favors and backup to get a whole three days to herself. Told by her date to not be fancy, she nonetheless pulled out her best jeans and soft shirt, packing a good coat but wearing one of her favorite leather jackets. Weekend bag over her shoulder, Alex grabbed her things, locked up her apartment and headed for the street to casually hang out and wait to be picked up.

In short order, a cute little four-door that hardly seemed to fit it's Jaguar branding pulled up with the sort of quiet hum that spoke of an electric engine. The window hummed down and Alex bent to peek in and grin at her date.

"Cute wheels. I see you came in style."

While nervous, Lena found a sassy grin as Alex climbed in, tossing her bag into the back seat. "You expected otherwise?"

"Of course not. You're always stylish and classy."

The flirting earned a pause where Lena slanted her body over the space between the seats to get closer and Alex eagerly met her halfway to share a sweet, hot kiss.

As they chatted their way through the clutter of National City, Lena was surprised that Alex had no questions for her. Alex merely smiled and remained relaxed.

"I trust you."

It was high praise and warmed Lena right through.

It also made for some hilarity when Alex realized they were headed for the airport.

"Okay, now you have me curious."

"It made sense to get out of town. And besides, I had to range afield to find what I was looking for."

Away from the bustle of the main terminal, Lena went to a quiet, unobtrusive gate where security agents carefully checked their identification to the information in their system and waved the women through.

"That's my kind of pre-boarding!" Alex laughed and looked around this new space. It looked like a warehouse district with very wide alleys. She was hardly surprised when a few huge hangar door standing open revealed all manner of smaller aircraft. "Are you abducting me away somewhere?"

There was no mistaking the tease in Alex's voice and Lena was happy to banter. "Maaaaybe. But I'm abducting you in style."

Oh, how she loved that laugh.

\----

The sleek little jet was underway in short order, the wait passed with a snack and some very PG-rated making out. Alex did pour on the charm a bit cajole their destination out of Lena, but it was out of nice, normal curiosity and not paranoia.

"Star City," Lena gave up with little fight and thrilled at Alex's delight.

"Yeah? Cool! I haven't been there in years. I did some work and school in Seattle, you know."

"I did not. Do you have stories? I could use the distraction."

Around them, the plane was coming to active life and the fear of flying pressed close. So, with hands clasped tight, they traded stories as the land fell away and the skies became their journey. They even managed a light nap, waking to near-dark skies.

"I hope dinner is included in this surprise," Alex grumbled with little heat and rubbed her belly.

"It does, I promise."

With little drama save some shuddering turbulence that had Lena huddling into Alex's embrace, they passed over the lights of Seattle and began their decent towards Star City. Then powerful engines and the squeak of brakes had them safely on the ground once more.

A rental car was waiting for them at the hanger, Alex noting that it was a plain black Subaru with some years and miles on it. A far cry from the spunky, electric Jag!

Curiouser and curiouser. 

They sang along to the radio and enjoyed the late April air in their hair as Lena wound them through the industrial areas clogging the miles around the airport, spilling right down to the shoreline. On a particularly dingy little street just at the edge of hearing the waves, Lena paused and stared pensively at the storefront there.

"'Dola's' huh?"

Ignoring the question, Lena took a deep breath and steeled herself. There was plenty of parking and she just hoped the car would still be there when they came back. But no matter that she looked haughty and intimidated, she still clung to the hand Alex offered.

They crossed the street and though the heavy wooden door, Alex was surprised to find herself in a dingy bar heavy with faded glory. It had been a decent place once, the heavy wood and brass a grimy shadow of itself. Though something being cooked nearby smelled savory and amazing.

"You brought me seventeen hundred miles for a dive bar."

It was the first time she sounded skeptical and Lena found herself charmed all over again. Tugging at Alex's hand brought her head around so that she could be kissed sweetly.

"No I brought you seventeen hundred miles to feed you the best burgers and cider on the west coast. And we have tickets to a soccer game tomorrow."

Alex could only laugh in sheer delight and kiss her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> My self-prompt was: i have a glimmer of an idea for Kiss Cam. where Lena takes Alex out on a date and is a cheeky thing and finds a super-fancy burger house.
> 
> And sometimes, that's all you need.


End file.
